orpafandomcom-20200215-history
The Quirk
:"I could choke the life out of you in an instant." :"See, that's where you're wrong. Any sudden move, and I ain't gonna hesitate putting a hole in that pretty little head of yours." :—''Doop and The Quirk.'' Caroline Hill, known by her bounty hunter moniker as the Quirk, was the twin sister of William Hill, one of the owners of the Centennial Turkey, and Doop Skychafer's unconventional fiancée. Biography Early life Born on Cato Neimoidia in the slums of one of its bridge cities, Caroline spent most of her childhood in destitute poverty alongside her brother, William. Growing up in the underworld, surrounded by smugglers and mercenaries, the siblings took on the life of freelancers before deciding to start over on Nar Shaddaa as bonafide bounty hunters. At some point during their career, Caroline seduced and married an Alderaanian noble of House Hassard, before promptly running away with most of his riches. Ironically enough, her naive brother ended up schemed out of his fortune by a different kind of Alderaanian noble. The Quirk was always the more frugal and cautious of the two. The Fallen Knights While the Quirk chose not to interfere in William's affairs, nevertheless she kept her eyes on him, fearing that the heat her brother brought upon himself after raiding the vaults of Grabba the Hutt would eventually caught up with him. She took the odd job here and there to pass the time. Barge of Pleasure After being part of a rambunctious party thrown by the local Mandalorians and their leader, the head of Clan Ordo, she met and was amused by a peculiar Sith Lord trying to sell his armor cleansing product, Darth Saber. However, mingling with the Sith Lord proved to be costly, as the Quirk had earned the unwanted attention from Grabba the Hutt himself, who appeared via intercom to order their arrest. Immaculate The Quirk was forced to fight for Grabba's amusement in his personal arena, but despite fighting valiantly, her new ward, Saber, had suffered a devastating blow. Operation: Liposuction After miraculously defeating a gargantuan Trandoshan, she made her escape with an unconscious Sith Lord on her back towards the hangar, where the Hutt crime lord had kept her ship impounded after the arrest. However, just before she could reach the end of the terrace's hallway, she was intercepted by Doop Skychafer, an ex-Jedi who was sent to rescue Darth Saber. In a moment's heartbeat, Doop kicked Caroline in the groin, making her stumble onto the floor as he ran off with her ward, effectively leaving the Quirk for dead. Legacy of the Force Caroline had managed to make her way out of palace and with the looming threat of Grabba neutralized, swore she would find the Sith Lord, return him to safety, and reclaim her stolen vessel. Master Bait The Quirk followed Doop to Onderon, watching cautiously from afar. As he was boarding the Centennial Turkey to depart the planet, Caroline snuck aboard as a stowaway. Although she confronted him after staging an ambush, the Quirk was swayed by the wily ways of the young Jedi. In Caroline's head, it was starting to sound like one big misunderstanding. There was still the matter of the ship's ownership, and the pair had decided to bet it on a game of pazaak. Behind the Scenes Initially, when starting the Fluke's spin-off, Lankist gave the community a choice of gender for the main protagonist. While the choice was in favor of a male bounty hunter to contrast Kestrel, Alamact liked the Quirk's design so much he decided to give William Hill a twin sister. Thus, the Quirk was born. Trivia *Caroline's name and accent is possibly inspired by that of a Southern belle. *She was initially slated to be a playable character in the sequel, but after certain player choices happened, she was turned into more of a supporting cast role. *Her durasteel armor is painted in a similar fashion as the Fluke's. The in-universe explanation for is this possibly to signify their sibling connection. *She seems to be the only person not annoyed by Jeeves. Appearances *''Barge of Pleasure'' *''Immaculate'' *''Master Bait''